


daddy's good luck charm

by cherryliqueur



Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Incest, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Riverdale Kink Bingo, Submission, Triple Penetration, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: Veronica prides herself on helping her Daddy with business meetings.
Relationships: Hiram Lodge/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Original Male Character(s)
Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459318
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	daddy's good luck charm

**Author's Note:**

> Veronica being diagnosed as "obsessed" with Hiram is definitely something I want to write about in a S4 scenario, but for now, here's some smut vaguely set in S2 that was inspired from that line from the episode "In Treatment".
> 
> -  
> [Kink Bingo: Ladies of Riverdale Edition](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  
> Veronica + the Pembrooke

Veronica finds a brand new, black lace lingerie set laid out on her bed when she comes home from school, which could only mean that her Daddy must have an important guest joining them for dinner tonight.

Her mother has always been Daddy’s good luck charm whenever he wants to impress someone, or when he needs a change in tactic to entice someone to do his bidding. But now that Veronica is getting more involved in the family business, her parents have let her take her mother’s place, and more and more of Daddy’s associates and employees have been vying for a chance to dine with Hiram Lodge and his darling daughter. Veronica hardly needs the confidence boost, and she’s never gone without attention or praise, but having so many grown men beginning to acknowledge her place in the family business makes her all the more eager to please them and to please her Daddy. And her Daddy says that her enthusiasm definitely shows, which has done wonders for his negotiations in the last few months.

As a child, she used to dread when her Daddy had a business trip or a late meaning, because it meant she had even less time with her Daddy each day. But now that she’s grown, she looks forward to every dinner and every weekend away.

Because now Daddy just takes her with him.

“Tonight is going to be a little different, _mia princesa_ ,” Hiram says as he strolls into Veronica’s room. She’s in the middle of changing, shimmying out of her panties and letting them fall to the floor with the rest of her clothes, and her Daddy’s eyes linger on the jeweled nipple clamps he put on her that morning. They always make her extra wet and keep her extra sensitive by the time she gets home, and when he goes to remove them, her knees nearly buckle under the delicious pain that throbs through her breasts as the blood starts rushing back to the hardened tips. Hiram gently pinches one between his fingers and Veronica nearly squeaks.

“ _Daddy_.”

“My friends are going to pay special attention to your beautiful tits tonight,” Hiram promises as he cups her full breasts with both hands with a squeeze.

Veronica shivers, eyes widening slightly. “ _Friends?_ ”

“Yes, _friends_.” He grins widely, thumbing at her sensitive nipples until Veronica lets out a mewl. He chuckles. “Your mother used to service seven or eight of Daddy’s associates in one night, and she delighted in being obedient to every one of them, just as much as they delighted in playing with her. She was a perfect hostess to them, and I can tell that _you_ will excel just as far as she has one day, maybe even further, and maybe even sooner than your mother had.”

“Really?” she breathes, clit throbbing at the thought of her mother sandwiched between bodies, or on her knees surrounded by men, taking cock after cock all night longer.

“Yes. But for tonight, we’ll start you off with only three.”

“I can handle more,” Veronica insists, but the rest of her protest is cut off with her own gasp as Hiram slips a hand down from her tit to slide his fingers through her wet, wet folds. Her eyes almost cross from the sudden stimulation, and she reaches up to grasp onto her Daddy’s arms for support as her body sways from the teasing pleasure. “D- _Daddy_.”

“We start you off smaller,” Hiram repeats, his voice leaving no room for argument. “But don’t worry, _mija_. Daddy will work hard to make sure you can take just as many cocks as your mother has.”

* * *

“Gentlemen, let’s settle down,” Hiram says suddenly, interrupting the impending argument beginning to unfold among the three associates that have joined him in the living room, and his command is met with immediate quiet. Veronica nearly moans – she’s never more turned on by her Daddy than when he’s taking care of business, inciting both fear and respect in his associates – but the sound gets stuck in her throat as Hiram forces her an inch further onto his cock. Her jaw is starting to ache, and her knees have long become sore from kneeling between her Daddy’s legs, but she works hard not to squirm in discomfort as her Daddy nestles his cock deep into her throat.

“Easy for you to say, Lodge,” one voice grumbles. “I wouldn’t have a care in the world if I had a daughter that took my cock as well as yours does.”

A hand pulls at the thin, white negligee Veronica had worn over her black lace teddy, flipping it up to expose the full, almost entirely bared curves of her ass. There’s a sharp spank, something that almost makes Veronica pull off of her Daddy’s cock in surprise, and then that hand is grabbing at her ass cheek and giving it a tight squeeze.

“Perhaps we should take a break,” a second voice suggests, thick and gravelly with arousal. “Before the night becomes unproductive from all this arguing.”

“Agreed,” a third voice chimes in. “Besides, I’ll admit I’ve been distracted all night. We should’ve started out with a show first.”

Hiram chuckles, gripping Veronica’s hair as he finally pulls her off of his cock. “I’ll do you one better, gentlemen: I’ll let you have your dessert before I give you your show.”

A shiver of anticipation rolls down Veronica’s spine, her nipples tightening, and her arousal earns a few more chuckles from the four men watching her. “Oh, I think she likes that idea,” one of the men says, and before Veronica can blink she’s being lifted up by a tight grip on her arm and pushed back, squeaking as her bare ass hits the cold surface of the glass coffee table. Veronica’s eyes flit between Daddy’s three associates – a young brunette not much older than herself, a blonde man around her father’s age with a harsh shadow of stubble that Veronica is eager to feel between her legs, and an older man with salt-and-pepper hair and long fingers that she knows must have _years_ of experience.

The blonde man is the one standing over her now, licking his lips as he peers down at Veronica with a wicked grin.

“You’ve always liked a sweet, young pussy, haven’t you?” Hiram asks the blonde with a chuckle. “Why don’t you have first taste, get her nice and blissed out for us. She’s been such a good girl, and she has permission to come as many times as we see fit.”

“I’ve been dying to put my mouth on this cunt all night,” the blonde groans as he sinks to his knees, yanking Veronica’s ass to the edge of the table as he hooks her legs over his shoulder. “Try not to scream too loud, Baby Lodge. We wouldn’t want any concerned neighbors walking in on this.”

Part of Veronica wants to speak up and say that their neighbors are likely more than used to the sounds of her squeals and moans by now, but then the blonde closes his lips around her clit with a harsh suck and she nearly squeals. Her clit has been throbbing and swollen all day from the pinch of the nipple clamps, and then from the stretch of her Daddy’s cock lodged in her throat, that she immediately feels like she’s on the verge of coming. She throws both hands over her mouth, trying desperately to muffle the wanton sounds coming out of her as he starts taking long, languid licks at her cunt.

Daddy’s two other friends stand, metal chiming softly as they work their belts and zippers undone, pulling their already-hard cocks out. The blonde between her legs slips his tongue past her twitching entrance, fucking her, curling it until he finds that sweet spot that has her body curling off of the table. She bites down on her palm so hard that she nearly draws blood, stifling her moans.

He chuckles, the vibrations against her cunt making her whimper behind her hands – and then she mewls in protest as her hands are ripped from her mouth. Her Daddy’s friends have moved closer now, curling one of her hands around each of their cocks, and she starts stroking them in frantic, jerky strokes as she writhes atop the glass.

She’s going to come. _Oh god_ , she’s going to come, and she wants to be a good girl by obeying her command, but she doubts she’ll hold back her screams.

And the man must know it, too, because when her eyes flick down to the blonde between her legs, she sees his eyes glint and his grin widen wickedly. He angles his head, sucking her firmer, swirling his tongue, and she can feel every little brush of his stubble against her wet folds as he drives her closer and closer to the edge.

She glances up between the men whose cocks she’s stroking, eyes wide and pleading, but neither of them take pity on her. They grasp her wrists, keeping her hands in place as they fuck into her fists, and her eyes nearly roll back as she feels her orgasm starting to crash over her. Her mouth parts, but, somehow, she lets out a low, choked moan instead of the keening scream she can feel trapped in her throat. Her body shakes, breaths getting quicker and shallower as she tries in vain to keep from shrieking out in orgasm.

“I think her tits need a little more attention, don’t you, gentlemen?” Hiram asks with a tone of amusement underneath the pure arousal in his voice.

Veronica’s body sags against the table as the blonde eases his mouth off of her with one last flick of his tongue against her clit, but her relief is short-lived as she can feel his wet, stubbled jaw kissing his way up her body through the thin lace of her teddy. Her nipples are always more sensitive after an orgasm, and after being clamped all day, just the teasing brush of his breath has her shaking.

Then he sucks one into his mouth, and this time, she does scream.

But she can’t help it, doesn’t have an ounce of control left to stifle her own wanton sounds as he begins nipping at the hard bud. She can feel his teeth scraping with every suck, his tongue lapping at it in quick strokes, and, _oh god_ , he’s rolling her other nipple harshly between his fingers. Veronica’s eyes cross in pleasure, her body squirming as she struggles to keep stroking the cocks in her hands. She grinds her hips up, seeking friction on her clit, but honestly? Veronica thinks she could come just like this without a single touch on her cunt. Every brush and scrape and suck of her nipples shoots straight between her legs, and her moans climb higher and higher in octave as she writhes under his mouth.

Her second orgasm punches through her, making her scream out in pleasure, but of course she doesn’t get a second to catch her breath. His mouth moves to her other nipple, dragging out her pleasure as he continues sucking and licking at the hard bud. He pinches the nipple not in his mouth, rolls it between his fingers, and her scream gets louder, somehow, as he pushes her through a third orgasm just like this.

Then the blonde pulls back and straightens up, wiping his wet mouth with the sleeve of his blazer as he breathes out a groan. “I need in this cunt now,” he says, fingers fumbling to undo her belt, and the tremors of her orgasm are still pulsing through her pussy as he slides in with one, easy stroke. Veronica wants to gasp, but she feels her body being tugged up the coffee table until her head reaches the edge, falling over it and giving the young brunette the perfect angle to slide his cock into her mouth.

Veronica’s squeals are muffled as her throat is filled and stretched out, and her nails scratch uselessly at the glass as both men start fucking her between them.

_Oh. O-oh, fuck._

The cock in her pussy is fucking her faster than the cock in her mouth, but the cock in her mouth is fucking her deeper, making her eyes cross every time he inches further in and squeezes more and more oxygen from her lungs. She can feel her head getting light, even with all the blood rushing through it with how she’s hanging over the edge of the coffee table, and it only heightens her pleasure.

Then she feels a weight moving over her, hands grabbing at her breasts and pushing them together as she feels a third cock beginning to slide between them.

 _Oh god_.

Thumbs play with her nipples, hands squeezing her tits tighter together as the cock starts to fuck into her cleavage, and despite the fact that she had already been taking two cocks at once, Veronica feels the urge to blush at the thought of Daddy’s third friend climbing over her to fuck her tits. It’s something her Daddy has done before, too, just as Daddy has shared her mouth with an associate while fucking her pussy, but tonight feels different. All three men are groping at her, roughly fucking her between their bodies, and all the sensations happening at once is quickly becoming too much.

Suddenly she’s grateful that her Daddy took it easy on her tonight. Not one of Daddy’s friends has even come inside of her yet and she already feels wrung out. Her body shakes in what feels like her fourth orgasm, but she’s so dizzy with pleasure, smothered with cocks, that she feels tingly and numb all at once. 

“You ever had her back here, Hiram?” the blonde fucking her cunt asks, and Veronica whimpers when she feels his fingers prodding at her tight rim. 

Hiram chuckles. “Of course. My Veronica takes cock in the ass so well.” She hears him grunt softly and Veronica’s pussy clamps even tighter around the cock fucking her as she imagines her Daddy stroking his hard, thick cock in his hand as he watches his baby girl getting fucked. She always thought her Daddy would be the jealous type who didn’t want to share his most precious things, but it’s quite the opposite: he knows that his princess is so entirely his that he likes to give everyone else a teasing taste, so they know exactly what they’re missing. That’s why he always spoiled her and her mother with such pretty things that show them off.

And there’s nothing Veronica loves more than being showed off.

“Flip her over, gentlemen,” Hiram instructs, his voice even more gravelly and a hitch in his breath, and Veronica can hear the wet sounds of Daddy stroking his cock a little faster. “It’s been a while since _mia princesa_ has been fucked in her pussy and her ass at the same time.”

Veronica’s stomach flips, and she gasps for breath as the cock in her mouth finally slides all the way out, but she only gets a moment to catch her breath before she feels herself being pulled, rolled over onto her hands and knees. She feels shaky and limp, barely able to hold herself up, but the older man that had been fucking her tits is now below her, his large, calloused hands holding her up as he lowers her on his cock with ease. She squeals as the long length of him fills her even deeper than the blonde, and then she moans as a hand grasps her hair roughly and yanks her head forward, and the young brunette thrusts back into her mouth and starts fucking her face.

Then she feels hands grasping her ass cheeks, fingers digging into her flesh as he holds her open wide. “She’s got her mother’s ass, for sure,” she hears someone chuckle, and Veronica’s cunt flutters as embarrassment and arousal unfurl in her stomach at the crude praise.

The older man below Veronica feels it, too, and gives the side of her thigh a smack as he laughs. “I think your girl loves being complimented, Lodge.”

“She lives to please, like the good little slut she is,” Hiram agrees with a laugh of his own, and Veronica’s face flushes even hotter, if possible. “Be sure to give those perfect tits of hers plenty of attention. She always comes extra hard when her nipples are being played with.”

Veronica’s squeak gets trapped by the cock fucking her throat when the older man under her leans up to suck on one of her nipples, his fingers roughly pinching and tweaking at the other. She’s still so, so sensitive from the blonde’s assault and her tits that her entire body racks in a shiver as pleasure shoots through her in hard waves.

And she’s so high with it that the rough, hard thrust of the blonde’s cock entering her ass is more pleasure than pain.

She’s full. She’s _so full_ , and all three men groan in appreciation as her body responds in an instant.

“ _Fuck_ , she’s trying to swallow my cock,” the brunette grunts into a laugh.

“She’s squeezing back here, too,” the blonde chimes in, giving her ass a hard smack, making her pussy flutter even tighter and faster around the older man’s cock.

“I think she’ll come the moment you touch her little clit,” Hiram says, the command clear in his voice, and Veronica’s heart skips at the thought of even more stimulation.

And she _does_ come the second someone’s thumb is on her clit, her body spasming as best as it can as the three men continue fucking her between their bodies. It almost _hurts_ , that’s how hard her orgasm pulses through her, but they don’t relent, don’t ease up for a moment, and Veronica’s eyes water with hot tears as they force more pleasure through her.

It’s only moments later that the cock in her mouth starts spilling cum down her throat as the brunette groans in orgasm, and she can tell by the fast, jerky thrusts of the cocks in her ass and pussy that the other two men aren’t far behind.

And when they _do_ come at the same time, right on the heels of her fifth (sixth?) orgasm, Veronica can hear her Daddy groaning in appreciation as his little girl squeals and squirms between his two friends and in only makes her come harder.

* * *

“I’ll admit, Lodge, I had my doubts about us coming to any agreement tonight,” one of Daddy’s friends says, though Veronica can’t quite tell _which_ one at this point. She’s too drunk on pleasure to make sense of anything, whimpering against her Daddy’s shoulder as she sits on his lap, fucking herself down on his cock with trembling, aching thighs. She’s covered in a layer of sweat and sprayed with ribbons of cum, but Hiram doesn’t seem to bat an eye at her dirtying one of his suits as her body moves against his.

She’s also too wrung out and far, far too sensitive from coming so much to ride his cock, but her Daddy doesn’t seem to bat an eye at that, either. He just gives her ass a smack when he feels her body slow or stutter against him, and she cries out softly as her pussy quivers in yet another, smaller orgasm. She doesn’t know how she can manage to even _move_ at this point, let alone ride her Daddy’s cock, but she’s determined to be his perfect little girl.

“I would have, too, if I didn’t have my little girl with us tonight,” Hiram says as her strokes a hand down Veronica’s hair, and despite the tears rolling down her cheeks from the unrelenting sensations still shooting through her, Veronica can’t help but smile. “She’s my good luck charm, after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> prompts from the [Riverdale Ladies Kinky Smut Prompts](https://southsidestyle.livejournal.com/511.html?thread=287999#t287999) on LJ:
> 
> "Hiram enjoys watching and directing his daughter get fucked."
> 
> "When Hiram asks for her help in closing a business deal, Veronica knows just what to do."
> 
> "Hiram never does any business without his darling daughter present."


End file.
